Human malignant neoplasms and sera especially from patients with pancreatic carcinoma will be examined for reactivity with a tumor specific antiserum developed in our laboratories. Tumor specific antigen in carcinoma of pancreas will be purified applying isoelectric focusing, gel filtration, ion exchange chromotography and gradient centrifugation in an ultracentrifuge.